Sisters
by showtunediva
Summary: Collab between Mandalicious & myself about Annie & Molly's relationship as sisters. We own no Annie characters. Enjoy. Me-Odd chapters Mandalicious- Even Chapters DISCONTINUED!
1. Intoduction

**Sisters**

**An Annie/Molly Fanfiction**

This is my third collaboration with Mandalicious. This story is about Annie and Molly's relationship as sisters. Hope you all enjoy. I am writing odd numbered chapters and Mandalicous is writing evens. We own no characters from Annie.

Hi My name is Molly. I am the youngest orphan in Annie. I have long looked up to Annie as my big sister. She has always been there for me and has always looked out for me no matter what. I've always been sad that my parents left me at the orphanage. I thought for sure they didn't love me. One thing I always admired about Annie was her positive attitude and how she never gave up hope that her parents would come back for her. I wish I felt that way about my parents. I remember the day Annie left to go stay with Mr. Warbucks for two weeks. I was crying so hard because I didn't want her to leave me.

Annie bent down and gave me a hug.

" I love you Molly. I'll only be gone for two weeks and I' m gonna write to you guys. Duffy's gonna look out for you."

"I love you too Annie." My tears were flowing faster down my cheeks.

I felt Duffy's hand on my shoulder as I pulled out of Annie's embrace.

A week later when I found out Mr. Warbucks was gonna adopt Annie I was beside myself. Duffy noticed right away that I was upset.

"Molly, aren't so happy for Annie? She's gonna have a family."

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled.

Duffy pulled me in to her lap. "What's wrong kiddo?

"What if Annie forgets all about me when she's adopted?"

Duffy rubbed my back. "Sweetie, she's not going to forget any of us. We'll all be adopted sooner or later and be out of this crummy place."

Christmas was dreary and lonely though on Christmas day we did go over to Annie's house for a little while. It was nice of Mr. Warbucks to have us over. When Annie saw me she gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Hi ya Molly. How are you doing?"

"Good Annie. I miss you. I feel so lonely without you."

The embrace did not weaken. "I miss you too kiddo. Isn't this place so big?"

I nodded . "Yeah, I can't believe you actually live here. I hope I am adopted soon."

Annie smiled at me. "You never know how soon that will be."

I had no clue what she was talking about. "Kids, Annie picked out presents for you. They're all under the tree." Grace Farrell said.

"Yippee!" My friends and I all rushed over to the Christmas tree which looked so pretty with all the decorations.

The second week in January Annie came to visit me at the orphanage. I didn't have any idea this would the day I would be leaving the place behind for good.

"Hi Ya Molly. I'm getting you all packed up."

"Packed up, where are we going?"

Annie pulled my suitcase out from underneath my bed and dusted it off.

"You're coming home with me Molly. Daddy Warbucks and Ms. Farrell are downstairs signing adoption paperwork."

I was silent.

"Aren't you excited?"

I threw my arms around her.

"Really? I'm coming to live with you? We're gonna be sisters?"

Annie kissed the top of my head. "You've felt like my sister all along Molly. Now we're gonna be sisters for good. Come on… let's get you packed so we can leave."

It didn't take us too long to get my stuff packed. We went down to Ms. Hannigan's office. I threw my arms around Ms. Farrell's legs.

"I'm so happy you're adopting me Ms. Farrell."

Ms. Farrell scooped me up in her arms. "Annie has told us countless times how special you are to her so we couldn't be happier to have you in our lives."

I nuzzled into her neck. "I love you."

Ms. Farrell kissed me on the forehead. "We all love you too Molly… very much."


	2. Arrival at The Mansion

**Chapter 2**

When I first got to the orphanage, I felt very lonely and scared. It seemed like no one loved me. And then I met Annie. She made my life at the orphanage so much better and from the moment I met her, I already loved her as an older sister. I still somehow remember the day I arrived at the orphange. I had woken up that morning to find out my parents were dead. No explanation why, all I knew was that they were dead. Everybody was welcoming to me that first day at the orphanage, but I missed my parents so much. Annie was the nicest to me, she made sure that I felt as comfortable as I possibly could and looked out for me. I was so exdcited when Mr. Warbucks and Mrs. Farrell adopted me.

"Woah," I said, looking up at the mansion when I first arrived. The house was so big!

Annie looked at me. "The inside is much better,"

She led me inside. She was right, the house was so big! Mrs. Farrell came up to us and showed me around the mansion. It was very big and it was hard to find my way around. Annie helped me, though. She was the best big sister I could ever ask for. I got used to living with Mr. Warbucks, Ms. Farrell, and Annie pretty quickly and Mr. Warbucks and Ms. Farrell became Mommy and Daddy.

"I love you, Mommy and Daddy," I said, looking at Mom and Dad that first day I was adopted.

"We love you, too, sweetheart," Daddy said, giving me a hug. I hadn't ever been happier.

I was tired by the end of my first day at the mansion, so when Mommy said it was bedtime; I was more than ready for it. She showed me my now room and I was amazed at it. It was so big!

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well," Mommy said, tucking me into bed.

"Goodnight," I said, falling asleep. I loved how my life was turning out. I'm so lucky to have the family that I have today and I'm so glad that I've met Annie. She's made such an impact on my life and I honestly don't know what I would do without her. I love her so much.


	3. School Fears

**New School**

**Sisters Chapter 3**

I own no characters from Annie. In a previous story Molly expresses to Grace and Oliver that she was bullied at her former school and that's the reason why she is so afraid to make new friends. This is her first person reflection of that.

I was bullied before I came to the 14th Street Girls Orphanage. I never told any of the other orphans that.. not even Annie I felt so terrible keeping a secret from her but I just didn't know how to tell her about. Pepper picked on my quite a bit but not as bad as the bullies from my previous school had.

Mommy and Daddy hired tutors for us throughout the summer so Annie and I would not fall too behind when we started school. I was a little bit anxious about starting school mostly because I was afraid of being bullied again. Starting in a whole new school didn't help too much either.

The night before school started I went into Annie's room before bed.

"Annie, can we talk?"

"Sure I'm always here for you kiddo. What's on your mind?"

"I'm just so nervous about school tomorrow."

Annie pulled me into her lap.

"Everyone gets nervous on the first day of school Molly. Even me."

"You sure don't do a good job of showing it."

"I'm mostly excited… only slightly nervous. What's your biggest fear?"

I looked down at the bedspread.

"That the kids at school won't like me."

Annie looks really surprised.

"Why would you say that Molly?"

I shrugged. "I didn't fit in at the school I went to before I came to the orphanage."

"Well every school has its share of people who will tease you. You're such a sweet girl Molly. Don't worry, you'll make a ton of friends. Just wait and see."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked.

"Of course." Annie said moving over to make space for me next to her under the covers.

I snuggled in next to her.

"I love you Annie. I'm glad you're my big sister."

Annie kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Molly. I'll always be here for you no matter what happens."


	4. The Diagnosis

**School Troubles**

**Sisters Chapter 4**

The first day of school went pretty well. My teacher was really nice and the kids were pretty nice, too. I hadn't really made any friends yet, but it wasn't like nobody talked to me all day. Over the summer, I had been learning to read so I would be all ready for school, but whenever I started reading the letters didn't look right at all. I didn't know what to do about it. I didn't want to tell anyone, not even Annie, because I was so afraid I would be made fun of. I just thought I would have to work harder on my reading. I felt bad about it. Mommy, Daddy, and Annie tried helping me with my reading but it just looked so wrong to me. My teacher called Mommy and Daddy in for a conference a few weeks into school and I was afraid they would be mad at me when they came home. My teacher had been trying to help me with my reading, so I knew that's what the conference must've been about.

"Molly, sweetie, Daddy and I want to talk to you about the meeting we had with Mrs. Richards today." Mommy said when they got home.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked nervously.

"Of course not, sweetheart. Mrs. Richards just told us that you've been having a lot of trouble with your reading and writing and she's concerned about you."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," I said, starting to cry.

Mommy pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly. "Don't be sorry, baby girl. Mrs. Richards also told us that you have dyslexia, which explains why you've been having such a hard time. It's a disorder that makes you see the letters all jumbled up, making it hard for you to read and write. It's not your fault sweetheart."

"Oh." I said.

"Daddy, Annie, and I will always be here to help you, baby. Mrs. Richards, too. We all want to help you get better at your reading and writing, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay, Mama."

"Good," Mommy kissed my forehead and I went upstairs. I went into Annie's room to talk to her about all of this.

"Hey, Molly. What's up?" Annie asked.

"Mommy and Daddy just told me that I have dyslexia."

Annie nodded. "They told me, too. How are you feeling about all of this?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want Mommy and Daddy to be mad at me because I can't read."

Annie pulled me into her lap. "They aren't mad, Molly. They love you and they want to help you."

I nodded. "What if the kids at school start teasing me because I can't read as well as they can?"

"Then you just ignore them. They have no right to make you feel bad about yourself. You're very smart, Molly. Just because you have dyslexia doesn't mean you're dumb,"

I nodded.

"Why are you so afraid that they will make fun of you?"

"At my old school, I was bullied a lot. I don't have any friends and everyone was mean to me," I said, bursting into tears.

Annie rubbed my back. "Molly, things are a lot different now. You have me and I'll always stick up for you. If things get bad, then come to Mom or Daddy. Or stick up for yourself. Nobody can make you feel a certain way, just ignore them. You'll make friends, Molly, I promise you."

I nodded. "Thanks, Annie. I love you."

"I love you, too, Molly." Annie said, kissing the top of my head.

After I talked to Annie, I felt a whole lot better about everything. Mommy, Daddy, and Annie helped me a lot with my reading and I got better at it. School got easier, but it was still hard sometimes. I was just so glad I had Mommy, Daddy, and Annie by my side to help me. I loved them more than anything in the entire world.


	5. Life Is Never Easy

**Life Is Never Easy**

**Sisters Chapter 5**

**Note: ** Due to working on two other collaborations **Holiday Memories** and our joint collaboration with Blossom2012 which is yet to be titled and other commitments Mandalicious and I have decided this story will be discontinued indefinitely. There may be a possibility that we will revisit is but at this stage in the game we tend to think that is rather doubtful. Thanks for reading. We own no characters from Annie.

I haven't been really dealing with the diagnosis of my dyslexia very well. I feel lonely in school. The kids make fun of me a lot. I wish I did not have a learning disability. Sometimes I want to cry but I have be strong for myself. I can tell Mommy is really worried about me but she has to stay strong for me too.

Things seemed to be getting better for awhile then right before Annie's birthday Mommy and Daddy had another conference with Mrs. Richards. Mommy came home crying and wouldn't even talk to me. I thought she was mad at me. Daddy bent down and look me straight in the eye.

"Molly, sweetheart. I need to talk to you about something."

"Daddy, why is Mommy crying? Did my teacher say something bad at the meeting?"

Daddy had a very sad look on his face. "Let's go into my office and have a talk."

"Okay."

I was still really worried about Mommy. I was really hoping she wasn't mad at me.

"Daddy, is Mommy mad at me?"

Daddy shook his head.

"No sweetheart,she isn't. She's been really struggling ever since we first heard of your diagnosis and the news we got from Mrs. Richards today made her the most upset."

"Am I in trouble?"

Daddy shook his head again.

"No, Molly. Mrs. Richards told us that your reading and writing hasn't really improved since we last met with her. She suggested that we homeschool you."

"Homeschool? What's that mean?"

"It means we have a teacher come here to help you with your reading. Your tutor will still be here too and so will Mommy, Annie Grandma Helen and I. We all want what is best for you princess."

I burst into tears.

"I don't want to leave my friends Daddy."

"Darling, we are hoping this is only temporary. If you show enough improvement you may be able to be back in school before you know it."

"Am I dumb?"

Daddy took me into his arms.

"No, my precious angel. You are very smart. This diagnosis hasn't been easy for you but you'll get through it. We're all here for you."

"Can I still have my friends over?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"Can we go upstairs and see Mommy?"

Daddy nodded. "I don't see why not."

Daddy took me by the hand and we went upstairs to go find Mommy.

"Grace, sweetheart where are you?"

Mrs. Pugh came out of her bedroom. "She's in here with me sir."

Mommy was in Mrs. Pugh's bed in her pajamas.

"Molly, baby come here." She whispered.

I jumped into the bed and snuggled into Mommy's side. Mrs. Pugh got into the bed on the other side of Mommy and put her arm around her.

"Mommy, are you mad at me?"

Mommy shook her head… I could tell she'd been crying and Mrs. Pugh pulled out her handkerchief to wipe the tears away as they fell.

"No baby girl, I'm not. I'm just so worried about you. I know this has been hard for you and I hate seeing you struggle so much."

"Daddy said you're going to homeschool me?"

Mommy nodded. "Mrs. Richards thinks that's the best method. How do you feel about that?"

I shrugged. " I don't know."

Mommy kissed me on the forehead. "Daddy and I want to help you as much as we can Molly. So does Annie and so does Grandma Helen. That's why we feel that homeschooling is the best option right now."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I love you Molly."

"I love you too Mommy."

Mommy kissed my forehead . I jumped down from the bed and ran down the hallway to Annie's room.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in Molly."

Annie was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"What's on your mind kiddo?"

I jumped on the bed. Annie pulled back her covers and I climbed into bed snuggling into her side.

"Daddy told me that they're going to homeschool me."

Annie nodded. "I know. Mrs. Pugh knocked on my door a few minutes ago and told me. How do you feel about that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I like school. Mrs. Richards is really nice. My friends have been helping me with my reading and writing so I don't see why I have to be pulled out of school."

Annie looked at me.

"Molly, you haven't made the progress you should've made. Mom and Daddy want to help you in the best way they can. So do Grandma Helen and I. This is what's best for you right now."

"I'm gonna miss my friends though… a lot."

Annie smiled. "Don't worry about that. You can still have them over after school and I'll take you with me when I go over Samantha's house so you can play with Jamie."

I started to feel a little better. "Okay!"

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

I nodded. "I love you Annie."

Annie reached over and shut off her bedside lamp.

"Good night Molly. I love you too." Annie kissed me on the forehead.


End file.
